


Celestiale, ma non troppo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fuoco e acciaio [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Disguise, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Non tutte le principesse sono quello che sembrano.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 723★ Prompt/Traccia:11. A prende una cotta per B durante uno spettacolo teatrale del club. Solo dopo la fine della recita scopre che A è del sesso opposto a quello che rappresentava.





	Celestiale, ma non troppo

Celestiale, ma non troppo

Mustang sbadigliò, massaggiandosi il collo e assottigliò gli occhi, le sue iridi erano nero pece.

< Non capisco proprio perché tutti i rappresentanti d’istituto debbano presenziare alle recite del primo anno. Le trovo sempre così noiose, ma, se un giorno voglio puntare alla carica di preside tornando in questa scuola, devo farmi vedere entusiasta >. Si portò le mani, coperte da dei guanti candidi, alla bocca, osservando il sipario vermiglio che si apriva. < Ho già ottenuto il punteggio che mi serve l’anno prossimo per entrare all’università. Questo liceo, un giorno, sarà mio > si ripromise.

Entrarono in scena i giovani attori, Roy finse un sorriso ed iniziò ad applaudire. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò quando vide entrare una ragazza, il viso illuminato da un sorriso.

Aveva dei lunghi capelli biondi legati in una treccia e un ciuffo ribelle le ondeggiava sulla testa. Le sue forme immature erano strette da un abito rosa, i seni ancora appena accennati, una larga gonna a pieghe.

“Bellissima” esalò. Le sue gote si tinsero di rosso, mentre la sua attenzione veniva calamitata dalle movenze della ragazza.

******

Mustang si piegò in avanti e recuperò una bottiglietta dalla macchinetta.

< Non ci voleva! Non ci voleva proprio!

Lei è piccola, di un’altra classe, e l’ho solo vista su un palco. Non posso essermi preso una cotta per così poco, eppure… Sarei salito sul palco e le avrei gridato il mio amore. Mi sono trattenuto per miracolo dal cercarla in lungo e largo per scoprire chi è > pensò.

“Ohy, tu!” una voce infastidita lo richiamò. Era marcata, e aggressiva, ma ancora poco mascolina e giovanile.

“Cosa vuo…”. Iniziò a dire Mustang, rizzandosi. S’irrigidì, trovandosi davanti un ragazzo con una giacca a vento rossa, sopra un vestito rosa da principessa, e una lunga treccia bionda.

Una zip era abbassata all’altezza del petto, ora completamente piatto, dove c’erano i segni rossi di un reggiseno.

“Ohy, rappresentante, sgancia una moneta. Non c’ho i soldi per prendere un caffè alla macchinetta!” gridò il ragazzino.

Roy corrugò la fronte.

“Parli con me?” domandò, con la voce tremante.

< Assomiglia così tanto a… > pensò.

“Quanti altri rappresentanti vedi? Me lo devi.

Dopo i tuoi apprezzamenti al mio ruolo di principessa nella recita mi hanno preso in giro tutti quanti!

Tutta colpa di Winry e la sua maledetta febbre da fieno annuale, toccava a lei quella parte. Io ero il dannato albero” ringhiò Edward.

“T-TU… TU SEI UN RAGAZZO?!” sbraitò Mustang, impallidendo. “Com’è possibile? Così basso e femm…”.

Dovette evitare un calcio diretto al suo viso, Edward lasciò l’impronta del suo stivale sul muro, facendo cadere anche un po’ d’intonaco.

“Allora sei recidivo, oltre che idiota! Inoltre io non sono basso!” sbraitò Edward, rosso in viso, con gli occhi febbricitanti.

Roy si massaggiò il mento, con aria sconcertata, la bottiglietta gli era caduta a terra.

“Allora, me li presti o no quei soldi?” domandò.

Mustang annuì lentamente e frugò nelle sue tasche. “Tu hai baciato un ragazzo” esalò, prendendo una manciata di monetine.

Edward ne prese alcune. “Punto primo, quel moccioso aveva dello scotch sulla bocca…”.

< Adesso capisco perché Hughes ha riso per tutto il tempo. Lui, dannato, sapeva che era un ragazzo, in realtà! Come ho fatto a farmi piacere questo scricciolo.

Ha un pessimo carattere e… un corpo da divinità. Così minuto e perfetto…

Che diavolo mi prende?! > s’interrogò Roy, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Mi stai ascoltando? Ti sembra così strano sentire che qualcuno è gay al giorno d’oggi?!” lo riportò alla realtà Edward.

Mustang cadde a terra a gambe aperte, rabbrividendo.

“I-io non sono…” si giustificò.

Ed inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Che diamine me ne deve fregare, rappresentante? Non penso proprio tu sia il mio tipo”. Gli diede le spalle e lo salutò con un finto gesto militare alla tempia. “Ci vediamo, cane del preside”.

Roy si passò la mano sul viso e sospirò pesantemente.

“Non sono un cane del preside!” gli gridò dietro.

< Sono il figlio adottivo di quel bastardo… > pensò, rabbrividendo. Si rialzò in piedi con le gambe tremanti e sospirò. < Avrei dovuto immaginare che con un padre come il mio, sarei venuto su pedofilo e pervertito >. Scosse la testa e recuperò da terra la sua bottiglietta d’acqua.

“Aspetta, non mi hai detto come ti chiami!” sbraitò, e la sua voce risuonò nel corridoio.


End file.
